In collecting cans for reprocessing of the metal therein, it is necessary that the cans be crushed and efficiently deposited into large containers. The crushing of cans can be efficiently processed by the rotation of wheels that are held in alignment. These wheels discharge the cans at a relatively high velocity. However, the cans in being discharged by the intersecting rotating wheels move in a direction of the plane of the wheels. This can create problems as the wheels are normally located in a horizontal alignment at a location relatively close to the ground. The rotating wheels are so located to receive cans from a hopper that is also positioned relatively close to the ground, so the hopper does not require a conveyor to lift the cans from the ground into the hopper. Thus, the cans being discharged by the rotating wheels move in a horizontal direction relatively close to the surface of the ground. However, it is advantageous to use the velocity of the cans as they leave the rotating crushing wheels to move the cans into a container that has enclosing sides that project above the level of the rotating wheels.
It is therefore advantageous to have a simplified and inexpensive means of moving crushed cans from a lower level to an upper level for discharge into a waiting container, that utilizes the velocity of the movement of the cans that is acquired in the crushing process.